


False Pretences

by texadian



Series: Sherlolly Chats [14]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Chats, Dialogue, F/M, Fluff, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Series, Sherlock Being an Idiot, tumblr original, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 20:25:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3742480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/texadian/pseuds/texadian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock calls Molly, while in the middle of a date, down to the lab on Valentines day. </p>
<p>Part of a series of dialogue fics revolving around all the Sherlolly goodness. (Most of these were originally posted on Tumblr)</p>
            </blockquote>





	False Pretences

**Author's Note:**

> Posted February, 2015.

**Molly:** *rushes into the lab wearing a blue dress and heels* Where's the body?

**Sherlock:** Hmm?

**Molly:** For the urgent case you called me about, twenty minutes ago.

**Sherlock:** *appears clueless*

**Molly:** The body you said Lestrade found... At the Tesco on Holborn...

**Sherlock:** *trying to hide a smirk*

**Molly:** *grimaces* There is no Tesco on Holborn, is there?

**Sherlock:** Well done Molly.

**Molly:** Why did you call me if there was no 'urgent case'?

**Sherlock:** I'm trying to keep you alert. You're slipping.

**Molly:** No, actually, I'm leaving.

**Sherlock:** *drops the smile from his face* Fine! Wait!

**Molly:** *pleased* Yes?

**Sherlock:** I didn't ask you here to test your memory.

**Molly:** You read my schedule on my phone yesterday and interrupted my date because he's either a felon on tax evasion or what? Married? Unemployed? An idiot?

**Sherlock:** Scared of commitment with a gambling problem, but close.

**Molly:** *glares* Well come on then?

**Sherlock:** What? Where?

**Molly:** You're taking me out for dinner.

**Sherlock:** …

**Molly:** I'm not wasting this *motions to her outfit and makeup* on Netflix and ice cream at home.

**Sherlock:** …

**Molly:** …

**Sherlock:** Okay. We better hurry though; reservation is at 8:30.

**Molly:** …

**Sherlock:** *walks past Molly and holds the door open, smiling to himself* Are you coming?

 


End file.
